A birthday never to forget
by Vivid Snare
Summary: Hermione Granger celebrated her birthday morning with one amazing Draco Malfoy; I suck at summaries. One SMALL story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling. This is a Dramione Fluffy small story for my amazing Twin; Saturday** **is our Birthday :-]**

The sun shone through the curtains, leaving a ray of light through the gap it seeped through. Draco murmured as he rolled over in his Kingsize duvet into his 'bed guest'.

"Morning." He incoherently mumbled into her soft curls.

 _'Oh her hair smells divine.'_ Draco thought as he nuzzled his nose further into her neck.

"Five more minutes...please?" She half begged with her eyes still tightly closed.

Draco agreed rather quickly. Who was he to argue with his Witch. Yes HIS Witch. The amazing, beautiful, clever, business minded Witch found him after his court hearing was dismissed; thanks to Harry Potter. Rather gutsy she had sauntered over to him and practically asked him out on a date. OK, ok, it had not gone quite like that, but she had there and then called a truce and had openly admitted to him in front of the remaining Death Eaters and his parents that 'Draco, now this stupid war; which should not have happened in the first place, has finished, maybe you and I can get to know each other as acquaintances rather than enemies?' OK, so it was the other way around, not like it mattered.

Draco smiled remembering how he would pretend to glare at her from across the potions classroom, however he was not glaring, no not in the slightest, he would to imagine how amazing she would be to spoon with, her hair always looked rather soft. Blaise; the only person who knew his secret crush, would openly tease him about a 'Mystery Woman' just to rile him up, hoping he would take the bait.

"Hmmmm, morning." His Witch rolled over and mumbled.

"Happy Birthday Hermione." Draco smiled and kissed her soft rose lips.

"Thank you." She smiled back and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione had remembered the first time he had spoken those words to her, third year, charms corridor.

 _"Hey Granger." Hermione heard to see Malfoy standing there alone._

 _"What do you want Malfoy?"_

 _"That is not very nice now is it?"_

 _"Well...?"_

 _"Here... Happy Birthday."_

 _Hermione took the card and watch him stomp away. Only to see George and Fred walk towards her._

 _What did you say to Malfoy?" Fred asked._

 _"Did he finally ask you out?" George wondered._

 _"Did you turn him down?" Fred quizzed with mirth in his eyes._

 _Hermione slowly turned around eyeing each of the twins up. "What do you mean have I turned him down?"_

 _"If you want a bit of fun without our iccle ronnikins we won't tell" Fred or was it George winked at her._

 _Hermione wasn't 'with' Ron. She saw him more like a brother, unfortunately he did not see her the same._

 _"What, with Malfoy? Are we talking about the same bloke here?"_

 _"Don't play stupid!" George started_

 _"He's fancied you for years, he has." Fred finished before they walked back from where they had come from_.

 _She opened the card that spoke 11 simple words; When all this is over come and find me, yours Draco._

Hermione shook her head from the memory as she put her tooth brush away, she still held the card very dear to her and has never left her night stand. Walking back out of the bedroom, she found her Wizard sprawled out on his bed.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry, shall we go eat?"

"Hmmm, yes, then presents." Draco smiled at her as her threw her a dressing gown to wear.

As he ushered her into the kitchen, Draco took an immediate spot next to the oven as he started making breakfast.

"What is on today's menu?" She cheekily asked pouring herself a brew.

"I remember once that you told me that on your Birthday you would always have scrambled egg on bagels, I thought I would make you it?"

"You are very considerate, thank you." She kissed his cheek on took a seat next to the table. Athena, Draco's Owl had already delivered several cards from the post office from Muggle relatives.

"Are you sure you want to stay in this evening? No guests around for tea?" Draco had tried all week to allow her to open up to him about her friends.

Once she had decided she was going to allow Draco to pursue her, she had found that most of her friends could not start fresh, she could count a handful of her own friends who were supportive, Neville, Hannah, Luna Fred, George and Charlie. Bill and Fleur where happy for her but had moved to France, Charlie had surprised everyone and made himself an outcast by admitting he had been in a secret relationship with none other than Severus Snape. Percy had moved to Muggle Wales to live with his Wife. Ron, Ginny, Harry, Molly and Arthur all pretty much cut her out straight away, believing that she should be with Ron. Harry and Ginny had gotten married and now had their first child, still not in contact with Hermione and still believing it was all her wrong doing. She shook her head forgetting people that did not matter any more when an eagle flew in from the window. Hermione automatically recognised this bird as on from Theo. She took the present from him and gave him some water and food before he headed home.

Over the last two years Hermione had become rather close with a few of Draco's friends. Theo might as well be living on their couch, he refused to take charge of Nott Manor, although that may change if Pansy would get the ring when she wanted it. Astoria and Blaise where also regular friends of Draco whom she had made rather well connections with. Once a month they would meet up and have lunch or spend the evening together. Hermione had recently introduced them to a Cinema. The experience was... Interesting to say the least.

Draco had interrupted her thought by placing a rather edible meal in front o her with a fresh brew.

"Happy Birthday." He once again mumbled into her silky shiny soft hair.

"This looks good Thank you...Draco what is that?" Hermione questioned looking at the large pile of gifts in the corner.

"Your gifts." Draco shyly looked down. Hermione had set him a budget and he had blown it, not by a lot though. He had given himself some credit for that.

"Dray..." She softly scolded.

"They are not all from me, all your presents apart from Theo and Pansy's are there." Draco spoke in between mouthfuls.

"Good?" Hermione asked looking at his plate then to him again.

Draco gulped down his mouthful and flushed with embarrassment. "I can't help been a good cook." He smugly winked at her.

Hermione only chuckled at him, she ate her breakfast whilst he carried all her presents to her.

"This one is from Mother and Father." Draco smiled handing her an envelope.

Inside was a voucher for 'one meal payed in advanced' at a rather expensive restaurant in Rome.

"Did you know about this?"

"I may have mentioned you have been meaning to go, I was lightly scolded for not already taking you."

Hermione shot him a glare then penned a quick thank you to his parents.

She opened the next bag of presents; a new cauldron and potion making equipment from Charlie and Severus. That was extremely kind, especially as she was now his apprentice.

The parcel from Theo and Pansy was bracelet she had admired the last time she was in Diagon Alley.

Blaise and Astoria had sent her new books that they had scribbled off her wish list for her.

Neville and Hannah had gifted her a new wand holster, embroidered with her name.

Luna had handmade her a new dream catcher, claiming the last time she saw her, the nargles were still there but were dying out.

Fred and George had sent over a new box of their prank chocolates, much to her delight...

Bill and Fleur had owled to say her present would be late due to express mail but she would be receiving a French manuscript Fleur thought she may like.

Draco had bought her, a new bag with an undetectable extension charm on, a new quill and ink pot, some new pens; Charlie had suggested for her. Some new formal wear for future date nights and one last present he handed her in a very tiny box.

"Draco... I'm not.."

"Just listen? We have been courting officially for two years now..."

"Dray?" She warned him.

"I love you, I know you love me." He handed her the little box. "Will you please, move in with me." Much to both their delights she threw herself at him and nodded with a kiss.

This was turning out to be the best Birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling. This is a Dramione Fluffy small story for my amazing Twin; Tomorrow is our Birthday :-]**

"What do you think I should do with my flat?" Hermione asked Draco as she finished zipping her high suede boots.

"Sell?" Draco replied as he walked out of the en suite.

"I wouldn't know who to sell to." She sighed standing up to check she looked ok, wearing Draco's old Slytherin Quidditch jumper that was starting to fray on the cuffs and a pair of skinny jeans.

"You look great." He almost read her mind. "I promise we will not be staying long."

Hermione smiled, she did not mind going into his work on her Birthday, she really didn't, she just wished the 'WAGS' would stop looking down at her. Draco and Theo had not long invested to buy in the Pudlemore United. When they arrived no 'WAGS' where to be seen and all the players where huddled in the changing room.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked once she had checked they were all decent.

The crowd dispersed leaving Oliver Wood sat with his head in his hands.

"Oliver?" Hermione asked a bit more gentle this time. "What is the matter"?

"Tracy has just turned up and made me chose between Quidditch or her. It isn't like this is just a school hobby anymore Hermione, this is my job."

"Oh sweety..." She walked over and give him a hug. "Go see Draco in the office." She smiled shooing him that way.

"You lot, laps around the pitch until Blaise or Draco arrive...Don't worry it won't be for long." She decided to add in to save any extra grumbling.

Sighing, she left the changing rooms to walk to Draco's office. As she was climbing the stairs Oliver ran past her shouting thanks with a huge grin on his face. Puzzled Hermione climber faster.

"Dray? Why has Oliver's mood all of a sudden changed?" She asked leaning on the door frame.

"I gave him the captain position. I fired our last captain last week once I knew she was selling our plays the cannons, he was reserve and the best choice. I also spoke to him about your flat, he needs a place to stay, I informed him you were looking to rent, he offered to owl you tonight with information." Draco stood up and gave her a kiss. "I told you I wouldn't be too long, Blaise is already on the pitch and know we are heading back out, all ready for shopping?"

"What are we shopping for?"

"It is your birthday, I wasn't aware I needed any other excuse." He smirked at her as they apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Once in Diagon Alley, Draco took her straight to Obscurus Books. He had half listened to Hermione and Luna talk about Newt Scamander's new book, he knew she had not written it down on her 'to buy' list either. Walking in the small dainty bookshop seemed full to the brim of potential buyers.

"Go look, i'll wait down here for you." Draco watcher her eyes widen as she ran to where she knew the book would be stocked; in the Magizoologist section.

"Excuse me, I have lost my Mummy." A little boy with unkept hair spoke as he tugged on Draco's jumper.

"Have you? Oh dear. Do you know her name?" He asked reaching down to eye level.

"Mummy." The boy spoke with a smile.

"Ok, What is your name?"

"My name is James." The little boy spoke proudly.

"Ok James, did you leave Mummy in this shop or another one?"

"This book shop."

"Do you know what your Mummy looks like?"

"She is beautiful." The little boy smiled again.

"Oh dear, Ok, let us go inside and see if we can find her. " Draco sent his patronus to Hermione allowing her to know he was now in the store so not to leave without him.

"Ok, shall we go see if we can find your Mummy?" Draco took his hand as they stepped inside, he did not realise how busy the store was getting. Gently picking the little boy up, Draco and James scoured the store. After what seemed like a longer time than the clock had originally let on, Draco left to find Hermione.

"I found a lost child, his name is James. We have tried to find his Mother. I will take him to the Ministry, do you think Fred and George will allow me to use their floo?"

"Yes they will, I have already bought this book, we can go there now. Hello James, I am Hermione." She smiled shaking his hand.

The three took a lovely stroll down to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. To any stranger the three looked like a small happy family.

"I know this shop."James ran happily ahead into the twins store.

Hermione and Draco ran to keep up with the little boy, only to find the store empty, only the twins and James where inside.

"This little boy says he knew you?" Hermione asked.

"Yup, this is our Nephew, James Albus Potter."

"Ahh, that explains why he looks like Harry. He found Draco outside the book shop up the road saying he had lost his Mummy."

"Oh. Thanks guys, I will let her know where he is. Have a good day." Fred called from the counter.

"Oh and Happy Birthday Hermione." They both chorused together with matching Weasley grins.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon with a stroll in the local park and back to their house for a homemade Lasagne for tea, Draco was an amazing cook.

"I would love to have been a fly on the wall to see their reaction when they found out it was you returning James." Hermione said with a smirk worthy of any Malfoy.

"They would probably believed we were trying to turn him to the dark side, after all, I have you under and Imperio after all." Draco smirked back.

A fair amount of the Wizarding community had a lot to say about Hermione's sudden change in her relationship with the ex Death Eater, she did not care what gossip ran around the rumour mill. It definitely split between her real and fake friends. She thought about the last few years as she snuggled into Draco's shoulder on their couch in their living room in their house. Their doorbell rang and brought them out of their comfy state.

"I'll get it." She stood up to open the door.

"Happy Birthday." The group sang at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I do not own any part of the HP world, all belongs to one Ms JK Rowling. This is a Dramione Fluffy small story for my amazing Twin; Today is our Birthday :-] Happy Birthday .**

Hermione stood mouth wide open as her doorstop was full to the brim of friends with firewhiskey, snacks to nibble and DVD's to watch. Draco crept up behind her and whispered.

"I know you wanted it to be just us, but they don't take no for an answer."

She laughed and open the door wide so Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Astoria, Oliver and Charlie could all come in.

"Where is Severus?" She asked Charlie as he walked by.

"Unfortunately he is working late tonight but promises to have you both over for dinner soon."

"BOOOOOOO." Draco, Blaise and Theo all playfully shouted back down the Hall.

 _This is what true friends are, this is what they do to make my Birthday so much better._ Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione, I want to thank you again for allowing me to rent your flat. I had no idea what I would have done without you." Oliver spoke to her in hushed tones whilst everyone else seemed to have wondered through the house.

"It is no problem at all Oliver, I am glad to have helped you out." She smiled returning his hug.

"I brought this for your Birthday, I'll leave it in Kitchen." Oliver said, showing her a Muggle bottle of Prosecco.

The men headed to the Kitchen whilst the women stayed in the room settling in for a night full of cosy lounging, adult style.

"I was in Fortescues celebrating today." Pansy spoke lifting her left hand. "I am not trying to steal your day Hermione but we wanted to tell you all when we were next together and we just bombarded your Birthday."

"Oh Pansy, I am so very happy for you both. Bombard away." Hermione laughed, she looked at the ring, very nice, definitely from the family vault, very vintage. "Congratulations to the two of you."

"As I was saying, we were celebrating when I overheard a certain couple had found a certain Potter Heir?"

"Well, James found Draco outside of Obscurus Books and asked him to help find his Mother. Since my relationship grew with Dray in the last two years I have not spoken to either of them, I didn't even know they had a son. Draco came inside and couldn't see her anywhere. We took him to Fred and George and then we learned who he was."

"Oh the story we overheard was much more interesting." Theo chuckled carrying a tray of drinks in.

"You have to hear this Hermione." Draco laughed at the story Theo had just told him in the Kitchen.

"You were simply walking along down the main street of Diagon Alley when all of a sudden an old 'gang' of Death Eaters, roughly around ten tried stealing a little boy, you dueled them all, winning of course and the Mother whilst in tears gracefully thanked you."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, she had heard some ridiculous things in her time. A famous friend of hers who was once a feared professor said 'If you do not learn to laugh at the ridiculous happenings of this world, you will go stir crazy.'

"Congratulations on plucking up the courage Theo, when is the wedding?"

"Ha, fantastic topic change Miss Granger." He smirked at her. "As soon as possible, we were literally just thinking a small ministry wedding would be fine, we don't really have any family left and all our friends are pretty much in this room, leaving out only a handful."

"I do not mind as long as we go to Bora Bora for our Honeymoon." Pansy smiled sweetly at her Fiance.

"Anything you wish for my Darling." Theo lightly bowed to her.

"Man she has you whiped." Blaise laughed patting him on his shoulders.

"And Astoria doesn't?" Theo retorted with a smile.

"Oh, I admit she has me wrapped around her little finger." Blaise winked at his Fiance and she lifted her little finger up to prove it.

"Only you now left Dray." Blaise smiled over his Firewhiskey tumbler.

"Actually, we have made progress, Hermione accepted to move in with me." Draco smiled back.

"I am very glad you asked." She kissed his nose. Looking at the girls she laughed. "He put the key in a ring box, it left me feeling rather relieved." She laughed with Pansy.

"Would you have said no if I would have asked you?" Draco raised an eyebrow at her, his heart racing.

Hermione thought well on her answer. "I would have said yes but for the future."

"Ok, enough of this, sappy stuff, we brought sappy films to enjoy. Theo liked the look of this one." Pansy lifted up Love Actually as she placed it in the DVD player.

Draco excused himself for another drink, waiting in the kitchen long enough to let his brain function.

"You Ok Draco?" Charlie asked getting another drink.

"Yeah, I am fine, I haven't drunk in a while that's all." He smoothly lied to him.

Draco watched him leave the room, he turned around, placed both hands on the work surface and bowed his head, feeling, well he didn't know what he was feeling.

"Draco? Charlie said to check you where ok? Are you?"

"Yeah, have you enjoyed your Birthday?"

"I have thank you, it has been the best Birthday in a very very long time."

"Good." He spoke with a smile as he turned to kiss her.

"Dray?"

"You said, and I quote, 'I would have said yes but for the future.'" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"And I will Draco, if you ask me when the time is better than two years in." She smiled.

"So you do think about our future together, as Man and Wife?"

"Of course I do Draco, if I hadn't thought that would be where we would be heading I would not still be here nor would I have accepted to move in with you." She climbed on her tip toes and kissed his nose. "Let's go catch the film before everyone thinks we have disappeared.

"Let them think that." He mockingly scoffed at her.

The pair took their seat back on the sofa, Hermione sat to his left snaking her arms around his waist and placing her head on his chest. She could hear his hear racing as he played with her long curly hair. Yes this Birthday was the best by far.


End file.
